1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chucks and more particularly to a device for calibrating a drill bit of a chuck.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for calibrating a drill bit of a chuck are well known. However, the drill bit is not precisely calibrated after being calibrated by the device. This is because the typical calibration devices are disadvantageous. Thus, the need for improvements of the calibration device exists.